Yukiko's Side Stories
by waterlily0777
Summary: Please enjoy the many tales of Ai no Hime-sama's character Tsukino Yukiko. Catch glimpses of different memories on both past and present experiences she had throughout her life. Pairing: EijixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-hi!~! waterlily0777 here and i am sorry for not being on here often or publishing new stories in fact :P but summer is coming up and i just recently graduated. so that means more time for me and more time to write more fanfic for PoT or maybe even Bleach~! dun dun dun... lolz any who time for the disclaimer~!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the PoT characters mentioned here in the story nor do i own the "El Tango de Roxanne" song featured in this chapter. These two belong to their respectful owners and if you are a true fan you would know who they belong to :) so please enjoy and criticism is welcome but dont be an ass okay?**

* * *

><p>Yukiko's Side Chapter~!<p>

El Tango de Roxanne.

"Wow Tsukino-san! I can't believe you got the lead!" praised her classmates

Yukiko smiled nervously, "I-it's not that big of deal…" she muttered as she bitterly thought, "Even though Yuu-chan did made me audition and go through her acting boot camp."

"We should also see who got the male lead!" another girl eagerly suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone except Yukiko agreed. Soon all of the girls turned their attention back to casting roster and scanned to see who was playing her lead in Moulin Rouge.

Everyone gasped, causing Yukiko to suddenly become alert.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked worryingly.

"Fuji Syuusuke…" she heard one of the girls mutter.

"Excuse me?" Yukiko questioned, not quite hearing right.

"Omg! Fuji-sempai is your leading man!" she heard the girls squealed.

Yukiko had this "end of the world" expression, "You're kidding right?"

All of the girls shook their heads in response.

Yukiko hung her head. Suddenly feeling her life end right before her eyes.

"My neko is not going to like this…" she depressingly thought.

[A couple weeks later]

"Hey Eiji… how much do you love me?" Yukiko asked in sing-song, trying to hide the nervousness in her tone.

Eiji eyed her strangely, "you know how much my snow cone," he then smiled flirtatiously, "unless you want me to show you again." He then wiggled his eyebrows causing Yukiko to let out a small giggle. She playfully shoved him, but ended up injuring herself in the process.

Eiji couldn't help but laugh, "I'm guessing that hurt you more than it did to me." He teased.

Yukiko made the cutest puppy-dog face, "If I said yes, will you kiss me and make me better?" she requested like a 5 year old child.

Eiji smiled like the Cheshire cat, "I will be happy to oblige my snow cone." He happily agreed to her request. He slowly leaned in when suddenly they heard someone clear their throat.

"Achem." The happy-loving couple heard.

Yukiko pulled back and directed her attention to her leading man.

"Oh hey Fuji-sempai." She greeted with her signature sweet smile.

"Hey Fujiko!" Eiji also greeted except with his signature smile.

Fuji, as usual, had his blank smile, "Hello you two." He greeted the two back, hiding the envy his eyes, "So I hope you don't mind if I borrow my leading lady? We need to rehearse the "El Tango De Roxanne" scene for the musical" he informed. Opening his eyes slightly.

"Ooh-ooh! Can I watch? I promise I will be quiet!" pleaded Eiji, acting a like a little child.

Yukiko giggled at her boyfriend's behavior, "Awe~ how can I say no to my neko?" she replied, petting him like a kitty. Which in response, Eiji was purring like one.

"Well we better get going then." Fuji announced, hiding the fact that he was pissed now.

"Hoi Hoi~! Let's go then!" Eiji joyfully cheered, rushing the two actors off to rehearsal.

[At Rehearsal]

"Okay let's take it from the top!" the musical director ordered.

"Yes sir!" everyone obeyed, quickly falling back into their positions.

Eiji was watching in awe, "So cool…" he thought as he watched everyone run through the scene once more.

The beginning instrumental began to play and the spotlight shined on the two actors who played the tango dancers. (A/n: forgot the names of the two characters)

"We have a dance! In the brothels of Buenos Aries. Tells the story of a prostitute," the spotlight moves over to the girl dancer, who was dressed up like a prostitute, "And a man... who falls in love... With her." The male tango dancer spoke, creating the mood of the scene.

"First there is desire," the two dancers eye each other from across the stage, "Then... passion!" they hold each other close, "Then... suspicion!" the girl flirtatiously eyes the other male actors, "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!" at this point the male actor is handling the girl roughly as they continue to dance, "Where love is for the highest bidder," she is twirled between guys, "There can be no trust! Without trust, there is no love!" the guys finally stop roughly twirling her, "Jealousy. Yes, jealousy..." those words caught Eiji's attention for some reason.  
>"Will drive you... mad!" the lead male dancer finished, as those words echoed throughout Eiji's mind.<p>

"Snow cone…" he thought longingly, as he watched her act with the main villain. Suddenly those words about "Jealousy" returned to his thoughts and he envisioned his own scene take place before his eyes.

[Eiji's version of the scene]

"His eyes upon your face," Fuji eyed Yukiko lovingly and lustfully, "His hand upon your hand," Fuji gently grasped her delicate hand, "His lips caress your skin," he then walks over behind her and lightly grazes her skin with his lips, "It's more than I can stand!" Eiji suddenly cried, being driven over the edge.

"Roxanne." the chorus sang.

"Why does my heart cry?" Eiji sang sadly, walking between the lines of dancers, all in perfect sync.  
>"Roxanne." The chorus sang once more.<br>"Feelings I can't fight!" he desperately sang, feeling his heart crumble every time Fuji touched Yukiko seductively.  
>"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me<br>And please believe me when I say I love you!" Eiji sang with full emotion, stopping right in front of Fuji and Yukiko.

The bridge instrumental begins to play and Fuji and Yukiko kiss each other romantically.

"Roxanne." The chorus sang except more dramatically  
>"Why does my heart cry?" Eiji sang with more sadness and emotion this time.<br>"Roxanne." The chorus repeated.  
>"Feelings I can't fight!" Eiji sang with the same voice as last time<br>"Roxanne." The chorus repeated.  
>"You don't have to put on that red light<br>Roxanne." The male lead dancer sang with the same dramatics as Eiji.  
>"Roxanne." The chorus repeated.<br>"Roxanne." This everyone sang.

The song ends and the curtain close. Soon Eiji is snapped out of his horrible nightmare by the sound of his angel of music.

[End of Eiji's Version]

"WAH! Oh hey snow cone." He greeted casually, trying to forget that horrible vision of his.

Yukiko giggled, "so did you have a nice nap?" she asked sweetly, taking a seat beside him

Eiji looked down sadly, "no…" he answered honestly.

Yukiko frowned, "why is that my beloved?" she asked, concerned and worried written all over her facial expression.

Eiji took a deep breath and told her every detail about his nightmare.

[Minutes later]

Yukiko was speechless, "wow… Eiji…" she whispered, not knowing how to feel about his explanation.

Eiji looked and felt ashamed, "I know Yuki-chan, I don't know… I mean when I saw you act up there and Fuji looking at you with those loving eyes… I just lost it." He confessed.

Yukiko smiled softly, "You really shouldn't feel this way my neko…" she lovingly kisses him on the cheek, "I will never love anyone else as much as I do you," she kisses him on the other cheek, "and no one could change my mind about that." She then passionately kisses full on the mouth, with tongue and all.

Hearing his beloved girlfriend take away his doubts made him feel at ease… finally.

The couple pulls apart, minutes later, and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Let's go home okay?" she suggested.

Eiji smiled in agreement; "Okay!" he cheered as he laced their hands and made their way to the exit.

END~!

[aftermath]

"I will never love anyone else as much as I do you…" Yukiko's voice echoed through Fuji's mind, "And no one could change that…." He heard once more.

Fuji smiled sadistically as an evil plot formed in his genius mind, "we'll see about that my courtesan… we shall see about that…"

END FOR REAL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Wow I have not uploaded anything on this account in forever ^^; Sorry about that everyone! Especially to the people who has favorite and followed my West Side Story fanfic. Unfortunately, I do not know when I will update that story again maybe someday soon! But for right now I want to focus on PoT. Therefore, starting today I will be writing and updating chapters for Yukiko's Side Stories ^^ I will not upload everyday but more on a here and there basis :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter that I wrote 2 years ago lol and I am sorry that it is super duper short :| I wrote this chapter on my facebook's note thingy lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PoT CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG LYRICS THAT ARE BEING USED. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! (but I do own my OC and the mini story plot lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai No Himesama~!<strong>

_Yukiko's Side Chapter: Breaking Up is Hard to Do!_

_"He's soo cute~!"_

_"He's sooo HOT!"_

_"I wish he was __my __man!"_

_"NO! MINE!"_

_"Yap yap yap... that's all I hear from these stupid fan girls..." Yumi complained, as she glared at the annoying girls._

_"He was mine... before that stupid home wrecker stole him and used her devil magic and made him cheat on me..." Yukiko continued to rant._

_Yumi sighed, "What about my cousin? I mean he likes you. Yeah~! Go out with Kikumaru-kun!" she suggested, as she hoped it will take her best friend's mind off her poor excuse of an ex-boyfriend._

_Yukiko looked at her with puffy, red eyes, "I don't want to date your cousin..." she sniffled," I want my Ryou-kun~!" she complained loudly, enough to get the attention of the Hyoutei Regulars._

_"Geez... how could you cheat on her, Shishido?" Gakuto asked him with a disgusted look in his eyes._

_"I didn't cheat on her for the last **fucking** time!" Shishido snapped, as he hit the tennis ball with all strength._

_Atobe snapped his fingers, "Shishido, go run laps..." he ordered, as he wouldn't tolerate fighting during the courts._

_"What?!" Shishido yelled. He then scoffed. "Whatever..." he mumbled under his breath before taking off to do his punishment._

**_[Next Day]_**

_"Yukiko... it's been weeks, please get over him!" Yumi pleaded, as she violently shook Yukiko's shoulders._

_"Ok~!" Yukiko answered, "Besides, I think I might go out with your cousin..." she added with a blush on her cheeks._

_Yumi eyes lit up like the night sky during festivals, "What~?! When did this happen?! Tell me! Tell me!"_

_Yukiko's blush began to deepen, "Well on the day we were supposed to hang out, your mom said that you were over at Eiji's house, so I went over there but you weren't there. So Eiji volunteered to keep me company... I don't know, Yuu-chan...Talking to him made me forget Shishido-kun that day." she explained, as she smiled sweetly._

_Yumi hugged her "sister", "Well I'm glad Yuki-chan~! So when's the da-?"_

_"Sh... do you hear that?" Yukiko interrupted, as she tried to find out where that 1950's music was coming from._

_Yumi looked out Yukiko's window and saw Shishido and the rest of the Hyoutei Regulars playing instruments outside her house. She narrowed her eyes at them._

_"You got to be kidding..." she scoffed._

_Yukiko went to see for herself, "Oh gosh..." she gasped._

_**"Don't take your love away from me**_

_**Don't you leave my heart in misery**_

_**If you go then I'll be blue**_

_**'Cause breaking up his hard to do..."**__Shishido sang, with this 1950's gangster look. Thousands of fan girls began to swarm the Hyoutei tennis players. They began to scream for them, but Yumi wasn't buying it._

_"Can I call the police now?" Yumi asked, but Yukiko was staring emotionally at her ex-boyfriend._

_"Shit..." Yumi cursed._

_**"Remember when you held me tight**_

_**And you kissed me all through the night**_

_**Think of all that we've been through**_

_**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do..."**__he sang._

_"Well technically it wasn't hard... I mean Yuki-chan dumped your sorry ass fairly quickly." Yumi thought to herself, earning a tiny giggle from herself._

_**"They say that breaking up is hard to do**_

_**Now I know, I know that it's true**_

_**Don't say that this is the end**_

_**Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again..."**__he sang some more._

_"Yeah wish all you want jerk off! Yuki-chan isn't stupid to fall for you again!" Yumi thought, smiling triumphantly to herself._

_**"I beg of you, don't say goodbye**_

_**Can't we give our love another try**_

_**Come on baby, let's start a new**_

_**'Cause breaking up is hard to do..." he finished the song.**_

_"Yukiko, I love you! Please take me back..." Shishido pleaded into the mic._

_All eyes were on Yukiko._

_Yukiko stayed silent for a few seconds before opening up her mouth._

_"Sorry Ryou-kun... You broke my heart... I can't date a person who's unfaithful to me." she answered before shutting her window._

_Yumi pulled her into a sisterly hug, "I'm proud of you kiddo..."_

**[Present Day]**

"See Eiji! I told you that sappy songs won't win Yuki-chan back!" Yumi finished telling her story.

Eiji hugged Yukiko tightly, "Well I'm sure my song would~! Nyaa~ Right Snow cone!?" Eiji asked.

Yukiko smiled, "Always..." she said softly, before she pulled her lover in a kiss.

**END~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you readers for reading this chapter and reviews are much appreciated but if you do review this chapter, constructive criticism is welcome but please do not be a jerk about it. Thanks again!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised! Here is another side story to Yukiko's life~! I suddenly got the inspiration when I was listening to the song _Take a Hint_ from the show Victorious and I thought to myself "Hey~! This song could apply to both Yukiko and Yumi lol" So ta-da~! A new chapter lol :D I also decided to write in first person since her side stories are in her perspective lol so I hope this way works for the readers ^^; Anyway disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PoT CHARACTERS THAT ARE MENTIONED NOR DO I OWN THE SONG! THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! All I own is the plot and my OCs :)**

* * *

><p>Ai no Himesama~!<p>

_Yukiko's Side Chapter: Please Take a Hint!_

"You know…I have not touched my violin in forever…" I thought to myself as I observed the amount of dust that was on its case.

"I wonder if it is still in tune," I then sat down on the floor and opened up the case, "Hmm…" I began to play some notes on the instrument.

"Wait…that does not sound right," I observed, so I began to fiddle with the knobs in order to tune it properly.

"Ah~ Now it sounds like a beautiful instrument once again." I happily thought to myself. "Now what piece shall I play?" I asked myself.

As I was browsing my musical selection, I suddenly heard loud voices coming from outside. Feeling alarmed and a little bit scared, I gently put down my beloved instrument and decided to check out what was making those noises. I quietly made my way to the nearby window and peaked through the curtains.

"Eh? Yuu-chan!" I gasped as I noticed my closest and dearest friend practically cornered in front of her own house. I let out a long sigh and finally removed myself from that spot.

"How come boys suddenly want us when they know we are off the market?" I pondered as I walked towards the door to save Yumi.

"Seriously…Why can't you guys fucking understand that 'no' means NO!" Yumi angrily shouted at them.

I smiled nervously knowing that Yuu-chan has reached her patience with these boys.

"Ano…Sumimasen…" I tried to get everybody's attention.

"Ah! Hello Tsukino-chan!" One of Yuu-chan's fan boys greeted.

"Yuki-chan!" Yumi happily greeted me with a bone crushing hug.

"Save me!" Her eyed pleaded to me. I could tell she was at her wits end and also she was going to snap the next time the fan boys annoyed her.

I flashed a sympathetic smile to her, since I too had fan boys that annoyed me. Hell! They even had bugged me while I was walking around town with my neko. Unfortunately, it dawned on me that these fan boys will not stop asking me and Yuu-chan out on dates until either we take care of it or our boyfriends do. However, I honestly do not want Kikumaru-kun to get involved in something this tiny. I mean the last time he got involved with a similar problem; well let's just say that one particular fan boy has to wear sunglasses now until that black eye heals.

I shook my head, "'I wasn't aiming for him' my foot…"

"Psst…so how are we going to get rid of these boys?" Yumi whispered to me.

"Just follow my lead~" I whispered back.

"Achem~ Um…fellas, how would you like to see Yuu-chan and I perform for you guys?" I asked them.

"What?!" Yumi shouted, shooting me a disbelieving look.

I gave her a reassuring look and mouthed, "Trust me."

"As I was saying, how would you like to hear Yuu-chan's amazing voice?" I asked the crowd again.

Instantly, the mood of the fan boys changed as they had pondered on the fact that they could hear her "angelic voice". (Their words not mine). Suddenly there was a chorus of "yes" and "yeah".

"Good! Our tiny concert shall take place in the gym on Saturday night. We cannot wait to see you there" I announced, smiling softly to them. Soon one by one they all dispersed and I could tell Yuu-chan's mood was happy and calm again.

"So~ what song are we going to perform for these annoying fan boys?" Yumi asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, I was thinking of the song _Take a Hint_." I replied, sitting down on the floor in order to look for those song lyrics.

Flipping through numerous sheet music, I had finally found the song.

"Here, I am sure this song can relate to our current situation!" I happily announced, as I handed her the lyrics.

Yumi then grabbed the papers out of my hands and began to skim the lyrics.

I can tell by the twinkle in her eyes that the song was perfect, and I secretly prayed that the boys will get the message of the song or we will be doomed to suffer the wrath of the fans. Well…not suffer the wrath. I mean we will do our best to tolerate them and keep politely rejecting their requests. Actually, it is more of me politely rejecting them and Yuu-chan rudely rejecting them by usually saying "Go the fuck away".

"Ok Yuki-chan! Time to start rehearsing! We need to be perfect by Saturday~!" Yumi suddenly announced, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Please do not tell me that this is going to be another boot-and you are already your boot camp instructor outfit…"

"Come on Yuki-chan! This will be fun~!"

"You said that last time and it ended with me being molested by you…"

"Well trust me when I say that this one will definitely be fun!"

I gave her a disbelieving look, "I highly doubt that Yuu-chan…"

"Your words offend me madam~"

I let out a small sigh and surrendered to my crazy yet lovable "sister".

**[Saturday Night]**

I peeked through the crack of the curtain to look at the audience.

"Oh wow…that is a lot of fan boys who came to see us sing~"

"Don't worry my snow cone~ you will do fine nyaa~! But I am proud that you are finally going to say something to your fan boys." Eiji told me as he placed a loving kiss on my temple.

I looked up at him, "Yeah so when will you say something your fan girls that want to kill me for being your girlfriend~?" I playfully asked him.

Eiji laughed, "Someday~! I'm sure they will get the hint once I have wedding ring on my finger~" he joked.

I playfully pushed him away, "Well you have to propose to me first~!" I told him as I wiggled my ring finger.

I then noticed my boyfriend's face turn a little red, so I walked up to him and gave him a loving yet passionate kiss.

"Don't worry my beloved neko~ we have years ahead of us, so let us enjoy our time together now since who knows what will happen in the future."

"And that is why I am deeply in love with you, Tsukino Yukiko."

"And I am deeply in love with you, Kikumaru Eiji."

"And I am deeply in love with my Kaidoh-kun~!" Yumi's voice suddenly appeared behind us.

"GAH~!" Eiji and I shouted, jumping away from each other in embarrassment.

"Anywho~ It is time to start Yuki-chan~!" Yumi informed me as she handed me a microphone.

"Ok~! Wish me luck my neko~!" I told my beloved, before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Eiji gave me the thumbs up, "Ganbatte my snow cone~!"

I smiled sweetly at him before heading on stage.

"Konbonwa~! This song goes out to all of my _beloved_ fan boys~!" Yumi greeted as the song cued up.

"_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?**__**  
><strong>__**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**__" _I sang, playfully gesturing to my left and right. _  
><em>

_**"I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**__**  
><strong>__**But it always seems to bite me in the –**__"_Yumi sang, and then I playfully put my hand over her mouth. _  
><em>

_**"Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**__**  
><strong>__**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not"**_I took over.

___**"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**__**  
><strong>__**And that is when it started going south" **_Yumi sang.

___**"Oh!**__**  
><strong>__**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**__**  
><strong>__**Stop your staring at my Hey!**__**  
><strong>__**Take a hint, take a hint**__**  
><strong>__**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**__**  
><strong>__**I think you could use a mint**__**  
><strong>__**Take a hint, take a hint**__**  
><strong>__**La, La, La...**__**  
><strong>__**T-take a hint, take a hint**__**  
><strong>__**La, La, La..." **_This time we both sang.

As the instrumental went on for a few more seconds we noticed that the fan boys were not exactly getting the message still. Me and Yuu-chan both looked at one another and sighed.

_****__**"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top" **_ I sang.

_****__**"You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop" **_Yumi sang, using the hand gesture that meant "stop".

_****__**"And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**__**  
><strong>__**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht" **_I sang then Yumi joined me midway. _**  
><strong>_

As the song went on, Yuu-chan and I eventually made it to the bridge of the song. I worryingly looked at her to make sure that her asthma did not kick in since we also had to dance during the song.

_****__**"What about "no" don't you get**__**  
><strong>__**So go and tell your friends**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not really interested**__**  
><strong>__**"It's about time that you're leavin'**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna count to three and**__**  
><strong>__**Open my eyes and**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be gone **_"We both sang.

_****__**"One.**__**  
><strong>__**Get your hands off my**__**  
><strong>__**Two.**__**  
><strong>__**Or I'll punch you in the**__**  
><strong>__**Three.**__**  
><strong>__**Stop your staring at my**__**  
><strong>__**Hey!**__**  
><strong>__**Take a hint, take a hint" **_This time we took turns singing each line.

"Now I am for sure that this will send the message to the fan boys~!" I happily thought as I was singing.

_****__**"I am not your missing link**__**  
><strong>__**Let me tell you what I think**__**  
><strong>__**I think you could use a mint**__**  
><strong>__**Take a hint, take a hint!**__**  
><strong>__**Take a hint**__**  
><strong>__**T-take a hint**__**  
><strong>__**Take a hint" **_We sang the ending and posing coolly. The lights dimmed, and Yuu-chan and I exited the stage. As we walked off the stage, we heard the audience cheer loudly and shout how they wanted an encore.

Yumi dropped her head in defeat, "I don't think they got the hint…"

I patted her head sympathetically, " I do not think so either Yuu-chan…"

We both let out a sigh in defeat.

"Well… might as well give the crowd what they want~" Yumi mused, switching to a hands free microphone.

I giggled at her words, "Ok Yuu-chan~!" I agreed, while Eiji helped me switch to a hands free microphone as well.

"You know… This will make an interesting story for the rest of the Seigaku regulars when we tell them on Monday~!" Yumi stated as she walked back on stage.

I playfully shook my head and walked behind her.

"Definitely interesting~" I happily thought, letting out a small giggle.

**[END~!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter~! I had fun writing this lol Remember to read and review! But don't forget that constructive criticism is welcome but please do not be a jerk about it! Also~ I might write another chapter later today! So be on the look out for that :) Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Yuki-chan out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening everyone~! Here's another update for you people :) I am kind of getting bummed that no one is really reviewing this story or I am getting a lot of readers :| BUT! I shall not get discouraged! I still love writing fanfiction and it helps unleash my creativity juices (lol thats what she said :P ) Anywho~ I got the inspiration from listening to SNSD (Girls' Generation) - Telepathy ^^ That song always gave me like a first date vibe. So yeah! Ok disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PoT CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF THIS AWESOME SERIES! **

**I DO OWN MY OCs and Plot :) **

* * *

><p>Ai no Himesama~!<p>

_Yukiko's Side Chapter: Operation First Date!_

"Oi Yuki-chan~!" Yumi yelled.

I looked away from my pile of old books that I wanted to get donate, since I do not read them anymore.

"Hai~!" I answered her as I walked to my bedroom.

"Do you want to keep this white bear wearing a blue hat or can I burn it?" She asked me, dangling the bear left and right.

I stared at the bear for a few seconds, and then it dawned on me that the bear was a gift from my ex-boyfriend Shishido Ryou.

"Oh hey~! I remember mini Ryou-kun," I then gently grabbed the bear and smiled softly, "Awwww…so many memories are flooding back to me…" I whispered, suddenly feeling tears form in my eyes.

Yumi instantly noticed my tears and yanked back the bear away from me.

"So burn this piece of crap it is~!" She happily announced, with an evil smirk forming on her face.

I fanned my eyes quickly, "No, please do not do that Yuu-chan."

"Why the fuck not? This bastard has given you nothing but shitty ass memories, and you want to keep this stuffed toy that reminds you of the prick? Yeah…sorry Yuki-chan, but I am burning this mother fucker." Yumi explained to me.

I stayed silent for a few moments, thinking to myself that she was right. All I have is painful memories of him.

"Well can I at least keep the bear? I will let you burn and destroy other trinkets that he has given me." I suggested, maintaining the focus on that bear.

Yumi made a noise, "Mmmm….oh fine! But can I at least burn that big brown bear sitting in the corner? I think that bear has been eyeing my ass since I have been in this room…."

My eyes widened, "Oh gosh! I cannot believe that I forgot about you!"

I quickly dropped mini Ryou-kun, and kneeled in front of Kuma-kun.

"I remember you," I then grabbed the giant bear and hugged it close to me, "My neko was extremely determined that night to get you for me…" I happily stated, as I began to recall my very first date with my beloved boyfriend.

**[Flashback]**

_"So when you and my hopeless thing that I call a cousin are going to go on a first date?" Yumi randomly asked me, as we practiced our racket swings._

_Her question threw me off because now that I think about it, Eiji-kun and I never had a proper first date yet. We suddenly began dating after that thug fiasco a couple of months ago. I still cannot believe that Yuu-chan put my life in danger just for us to become boyfriend and girlfriend. However, I am glad that she did or else I do not think we would have become a couple._

_"Eh…anou…I honestly do not know when we will go on a first date. I mean he is busy with afterschool tennis practice and then you cannot forget schoolwork and—" I was interrupted by the sound of Yuu-chan calling over my boyfriend._

_"Oi cousin~! Get your acrobatic ass over here!" She shouted across the tennis courts. _

_Eiji quickly jogged his way towards us to see why his cousin randomly wanted his presence._

_"What's up cuz?" He asked, holding his racket behind his back._

_"Hurry up and ask out your woman on a date!" She rudely demanded._

_I stared up at him and quickly looked away, seeing how I can feel my cheeks heat up from the thought of going on a romantic date with him._

_"Nani! I…umm…"Eiji tried to find his words, "S-snow cone w-would you go on a d-date with me?" Eiji asked, but stuttered on some of his words._

_I looked back at him, feeling speechless. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure so I can properly accept his request._

_"H-hai my neko." I accidentally stuttered, "Good job Yukiko…" I berated myself, imagining that I was smacking my forehead._

_Eiji's eyes lit up like the skies during a major festival, "Hontoni~! YAY~!" he cheered, jumping in place. _

_"Cool I'll pick you up at 7! Bye nyaa~!" He told me before jogging off back to practice. _

_"See that wasn't so hard huh Yuki-chan~!" Yumi said as she semi-roughly patted my head._

_"Yeah…I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH EIJI-KUN!" I shouted, suddenly freaking out._

_Yumi suddenly became alarmed, "Well duh! What did you think he asked you?!"_

_"What am I going to wear? Oh forget that! How should I do my hair? GAH! I am not ready for this!" _

_"Get it together woman! Have no fear! Your fairy god sister is here!" Yumi then grabbed a hold on my shoulders, "Don't worry madam! I will make sure you look cute yet sexy for my cousin~" Yumi playfully winked at me._

_"I suddenly fear for my life…" I replied, dropping my head._

_**[AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK]**_

_"You look beautiful my snow cone." Eiji randomly said, trying to make small talk._

_I felt my cheeks heat up a little, "Arigatou gozaimasu my neko." I said, playing with the hem of skirt._

_"Come on say something else stupid…it is not like you have not been alone with him before…" I scolded myself, as we walked passed numerous carnival style game stands._

_Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, Eiji beat me to the punch._

_"Ne Yuki-chan~ how would you like a bear to put in your bedroom? I mean since I haven't really gotten you a present yet." He asked me, trying to mask the fact that he was feeling a bit nervous._

_I flashed him a sweet smile and told him yes. He then laced his fingers with mine and we walked to a game stand._

_"So which prize do you want me to win for you?" He asked me, flashing a loving smile._

_I scanned the stuffed animals that that were hanging, and I was instantly drawn to this giant brown stuffed bear._

_"Mmm…I want that one Eiji-kun." I told him, pointing to the stuffed toy._

_"Yosh! If my snow cone wants, she shall get it!" Eiji happily announced, getting his game face on. He then paid the game operator and was handed three softballs._

_"The object of the game is to hit the bottles, and if you knock all of them down you win the bigger prizes." The operator explained to us._

_I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek for good luck, "Just do your best my love. That is all I ask of you."_

_Eiji then grabbed softballs and attempted to knock all of the bottles down._

_"Aw that was a good try kid. Better luck next time." The operator said._

_I smiled softly at Eiji, "It's ok my neko, I honestly do not need that stuffed bear." I tried to console him._

_"Nuh-uh! Like I said, what my snow cone wants, she **will** get it!" He announced, this time he was determined to keep playing until he got that stuffed bear for the woman he loves._

_I stared in awe and could not help but feel admiration for my boyfriend. He was truly determined to win me that bear just because I wanted it. I let out a small giggle knowing that I am sure that he would have that same determination if I told him I wanted a tiny stuffed toy or anything really. _

_"So this is what true love looks like…"I happily thought, smiling softly to myself as I kept on watching my boyfriend do attempt after attempt. _

_"We have a winner! Go on pick prize for your lovely lady!" The operator excitingly announced._

_Eiji pointed to the bear that I had wanted, and the game operator took down the bear and handed it over to him. Eiji then turned to me and happily presented me the bear._

_"Here you go snow cone~! I told you I would get it for you nyaa~" _

_"I love it neko-kun~ Arigatou gozaimasu~!" _

_"Bui~!"_

_After the game stand, we decided to go on some rides. Of course I was hesitant to go on some roller coasters, but Eiji reassured me that he would be my side and that it would be extremely fun. _

_"Woo~! That was really fun~! Let's go again~!" I cheered, hugging my new stuffed bear._

_Eiji laughed at my excitement, "I think the fireworks are going to start, so let's go on the Ferris wheel and get good seat~!"_

_I happily nodded, "Ok~!"_

_Finally making on the ride, since the line was fairly long, we happily took our seats in the ride's compartment and waited for the wheel to start up. Eiji and I decided to make some small talk to pass the time. Suddenly the ride began to move._

_"So are you having a good time snow cone?" He asked, as he placed his jacket over my shoulders._

_"Yes I am, thank you for asking me out my beloved." I happily answered before kissing him on the lips. _

_The kiss began to intensify, as I felt Eiji's tongue sweep my bottom lip._

_"I think someone wants in…" I playfully thought, as I opened my mouth slightly to grant him entrance._

_His tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth and then finally massaging my tongue. We began to fight for dominance but in the end he won the tongue battle. I could not help but let out a small moan which in return made him want to explore my body. One hand was wrapped around my waist, while the other was resting on my thigh. Suddenly, he pulled away from me._

_"Gomen snow cone, I got carried away." He apologized, looking away from in embarrassment._

_I gently placed my hand on top of his, "It's my fault as well my neko."_

_He then looked at me and placed a loving kiss on my forehead. An explosion sound then caught our attentions. I then rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the sky be lit up with numerous fireworks, each exploding different colors and patterns. _

_"I love you Yukiko."_

_"I love you too Eiji."_

**[Present]**

Yumi pretended to cry, "That was a beautiful story Yuki-chan!"

I chuckled at her then playfully pushed her, "You are so dramatic Yuu-chan~! Anyway, how was your first date with Kaidoh-kun~?"

Yumi then stared blankly at me, "What first date?"

I stared blankly back at her then gasped in horror slash confusion, "EHH!?"

**END~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! I actually had fun writing this one :) I will probably update again either tomorrow or Friday or whenever I get the inspiration from the many songs I have on my iPhone :D Remember to read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be a jerk about it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Yuki-chan out~! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone~! Whoa two updates in one day~! :D Anyway I suddenly got the inspiration while listening to 1-4-3 (I love you) by Henry (from Super Junior - M for any K-pop fans out there lol) I also got inspired by a reviewer~ :) So this is dedicated to that reviewer ^^ This chapter is an interesting contrast from the previous chapter and there will be more FujixOCxEiji related chapters. You gotta love 'jealousy' lol Anyway disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PoT CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN ANY REFERENCES TO THE SONG '1-4-3 (I Love You) THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! HOWEVER I DO OWN THE PLOT AND MY OCS~! **

* * *

><p>Ai no Himesama~!<p>

_Yukiko's Side Chapter: I Have a Secret Admirer?!_

"So as I was telling Kaidoh-kun—" I interrupted Yumi because my phone went off.

"Oh gomen Yuu-chan, it appears that I have text message from my neko." I apologized as I checked my phone.

"Eh? It is not from my boyfriend…"I said, after checking the message.

-_I'm sending 1-4-3 to the person I had admired from afar_

-_your secret admirer_

"1-4-3? The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked as she read over my shoulder.

I stared blankly at the text message, "Mmm…you know, I honestly do not know," I then checked who sent me the message, "That is odd, I am not familiar with this number." I informed my friend.

Yumi looked at the number to see if she recognized the number.

"Gomen Yuki-chan~ I don't recognized the number either." She apologized.

I looked back down to my phone, contemplating on whether to delete the message or show my boyfriend. I mean Eiji does have the right to know the fact that his girlfriend has a secret admirer. However, I do not want to get him worked up over something small like this. Plus I do not want his jealousy to flare up. That is not a funny thing to witness. Jealousy can change even the sweetness person into a crazed worry bug. Yeah I think I will keep this from him and handle it myself. I then scrolled to the option to delete the message. Unfortunately, Yumi saw me delete the message.

"Oi Yuki-chan~! Why are you deleting that message? Shouldn't you show that to my cousin?" She suggested.

"Nah, I do not want to worry him besides I am sure that this secret admirer will not make an appearance again." I reassured her.

"Oookkayy~" Yumi responded, in a sing-song type of voice.

I looked at her, and observed that her facial expression showed that she was not going to believe that.

"I hope he does not make an appearance…" I worryingly thought to myself.

**[Next Day]**

"So my beloved and beautiful snow cone~ what would you like to do for our upcoming date night?" Eiji asked me as he walked me to my shoe locker.

"Hmmm… well we can―"

"Hey what's that?" Eiji interrupted me, as he pointed to a note sticking out of my locker.

"I honestly do not know," I then opened up the note and read its content.

-_Sending you 1-4-3 again, you are amazingly breathtaking and I can't stand the fact that you have a boyfriend_

_ -your secret admirer_

"'You are amazingly breathtaking' the hell is that!" Eiji angrily shouted, snatching the note out of my hands. I am lucky that it did not give me a paper cut.

"You have a secret admirer?! Why was not informed of this snow cone?!" He angrily asked.

I stared at him, trying to pick my words carefully, "Because I did not want to worry you my love. I was so sure that this secret admirer would leave me alone. I mean all the others have when they realized that I am not leaving you anytime in the near future nor do I plan on leaving you." I tried to reason with him.

Eiji remained silent. He looked at the note then back at me then back to the note.

"Please believe me when I say that I love you and I promise that this person will leave me alone." I added.

Eiji smiled softly, then engulfed me in a loving hug, "Alright, I trust you my snow cone. I just do not want to lose you."

I stood on the tip of my toes and gave him a loving kiss, "You will never lose me Eiji-kun," I then laced my hands with his, "Now let us hurry to class~"

**[Days Later]**

"Okay Yuki-chan that is the fourth time that your phone went off! Please for the love of god answer your phone!" Yumi demanded, fed up with my phone ringing constantly.

When my phone went off again, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Meet me at the water fountain at the park…your secret admirer…" Then the phone hung up.

"What did the annoying bastard want?" Yumi answered, still slightly annoyed with the caller.

"He wanted me to meet him by the fountain in the park…" I replied, staring blankly at my phone.

"Well…are you going to go?" She asked me.

"I will because I want this secret admirer to leave me alone for good. I am going to bring Eiji-kun as well so that the secret admirer will get the hint that I am not going to be single any time soon." I responded, as I texted my boyfriend to meet me at the park.

"I wish you luck kiddo~"

"Arigatou Yuu-chan… I am going to need it."

**[At the Park]**

I had arrived first, neither my boyfriend nor the secret admirer has shown up yet. I began to run a list of guys that could possibly be my secret admirer. Could it be my ex-boyfriend Ryou-kun? No it could not, seeing how I heard that he changed his ideal type from Chotaro-kun. Then it dawned on me, I do not have a lot suspects. Wow, this going to be harder than I had originally thought. Suddenly, in the middle of inner monologue I saw a shadow in front me. I looked up and my eyes widened to see who it was.

"Fuji-sempai? What are you doing here?" I asked him, completing oblivious to the fact that he could be my secret admirer.

"Sending a 1-4-3 to the person who I want to make my princess…my courtesan…" He answered, showing off his deep blue eyes.

I somehow got this cold feeling from them, "You are my secret admirer?!" I asked, still not wanting to believe that it is him. I mean he and Eiji-kun are best friends, so I refuse to believe it.

"Ever since the day we did our play together, I couldn't stop thinking about our chemistry," He then grabbed my hand and lightly placed it over his heart, "Can't you feel my heart beat faster for you?" He asked me, with this hard-to-read smile painted on his face.

"I…ummm―" Before I could answer, I was interrupted by the sound of my beloved.

"Oh no…"

"Hey Fujiko~ ! Anou… why is my girlfriend's hand on your chest?" Eiji greeted, then asked him once he noticed my hand on Fuji-sempai's chest.

Fuji then let go of my hand and opened up his eyes. I looked at Fuji-sempai then to my boyfriend. The tension in the air became incredibly strong that it was even becoming noticeable by other people passing through.

"Well since you, the leading man, has made an appearance I think it is time to confess this dark secret I have been hiding for a while." Fuji answered, keeping his focus on Eiji.

I could tell Eiji-kun was slowly becoming uncomfortable, so I placed my hand on his arm to try and ease his nerves.

"What secret Fuji~?" Eiji asked, trying his best to remain his happy-go-lucky self.

"You know what…never mind, I will tell you another time." Fuji playfully replied, but it was obvious that he was trying to taunt him.

I stayed quiet, trying to avoid Fuji-sempai's loving gazes by keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

"Mou Fuji~! That's no fair~!" Eiji playfully whined, shaking his fist at him.

Fuji kept on smiling, "Gomen Eiji. Unfortunately, I have to bid you love birds a farewell. I need to tend to my cacti." He announced, before walking away.

"Well that was odd…So when is the secret admirer going to show up~!?" Eiji asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh he did earlier, but do not worry I told him that nothing will ever happen between him and I." I lied, not being able to tell him the truth.

Eiji made a noise, "Mmmm…alright…well good~! I did not want to rough him up~!" He joked as he playfully threw random punches.

I giggled at his antics, "I do not think you could ever hurt a fly my neko~!" I joked along with him.

"Well I am sure I can hurt a snow cone~!" He playfully threatened with this Cheshire cat grin.

I squealed before running away from him.

"Come back here~! I am hungry for a snow cone~!" I heard him yell behind me.

We played a game of cat and mouse until the street lamps came on. Afterwards, like the gentleman my beloved neko is, he walked me home and before leaving he gave the most passionate kiss ever. That kiss made me feel a tiny bit guilty for lying to him, but I could not break his heart by telling him that best friend and fellow teammate was the secret admirer.

"Goodnight my snow cone~! Remember to have sweet dreams of me~!" Eiji instructed me before leaving to go back to his home.

I let out small chuckle before going inside. As soon as I got inside, my phone went off. I opened my phone and my eyes widened when I saw who the message was from.

- _I'm texting 1-4-3 to the girl that I'm loving the most. So pleasant dreams my courtesan and don't worry our secret is safe for now…_

_ -Fuji Shusuke_

I stared at the message, before rapidly deleting that message.

"What am I going to do…." I sadly thought as I slid my back against the front door then pulling my knees to chest.

**[End~!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Boy was that intense or what~! lol Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know what you think of my chapters. If you like them know, let me know. If you dislike them, let me know how I can improve ^^ But please do not be a jerk about it :) Thank you for reading! Be on the look out for the next side story~!<strong>

**-Yuki-chan out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not published any side story since the beginning of the year ^^; me and PoT have like an on and off again relationship lol Anyway! I hope you readers will like this conclusion to the whole FUJIxOCxKIKUMARU love triangle. I know I am lol Now I can focus on other fun side stories for Yuki-chan! Also, now I am done with school at least until late January. I shall try to write a couple more side chapters when I get the inspiration. I already have an idea for another chapter, so look out for that maybe today or tomorrow (maybe lol)**

**okay disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PoT CHARACTERS NOR THE SCHOOLS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN MY PLOT. THE OC YUKIKO BELONGS TO ME AND THE OC YUMI BELONGS TO MY FRIEND. **

* * *

><p>Ai no Himesama~!<p>

_Yukiko's Side Chapter: This Ends Right Now!_

It has been two weeks since I have learned about Fuji-senpai being my secret admirer. At first, things have been quiet with that situation. However, just recently I noticed his advances began to resurface…

_[Four Days Ago: In an Empty Classroom]_

_Since it was my turn to clean up the classroom, along with a fellow male classmate, I asked Yuu-chan to tell my beloved Eiji-kun that I am going to be a little late, so he does not have to walk me home. I noticed this unsure expression on my best friend's face and I instantly knew what she was thinking. _

_ "Are you sure you do not want me to wait for you? I can ask Kaidoh-kun if would not mind me walking you home instead…" Yumi asked, not wanting me to have to deal with thugs by myself._

_I flashed her a reassuring smile and said,_

_ "I will be fine Yuu-chan! I will call you immediately if something happens to me." _

_Yumi made a noise, still hesitant on the idea of me walking home alone. She then let out a sigh in defeat and said,_

_ "Alright… but you better call or text me if you are indeed in a bad situation. Got it?"_

_I smiled and nodded. Yumi then grabbed her bag and gave me a hug goodbye and told me to be safe and make good choices. I let out a giggle and then went to work. _

_A couple of hours in, my fellow male classmate had to leave me because he had kendo practice to attend. I told him that it was okay, and that I understood that club activities are important on the account that I am part of the girls' tennis club at school. _

_As I was I trying to place some books on the top shelf, I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist. At first I thought it was my beloved; however, I was wrong…_

_ "Why is my courtesan by herself?" I heard my secret admirer's voice. _

_I suddenly felt tense and unsure on what to do at this moment. Suddenly, I felt his lips against my head. Now I knew I had to do something because he is crossing the line not only with me but with Eiji-kun._

_ "Look Fuji-senpai—" I was interrupted my Fuji-senpai._

_ "Please call me Shusuke." _

_I stared at him in disbelief and then said,_

_ "I am sorry Fuji-senpai, but please whatever romantic feelings you have for me, I want...no I NEED them to disappear." I tried to reason with him._

_Fuji-senpai suddenly showed me his eyes and I had a gut feeling that he is going to do something that will possibly ruin mine and Eiji-kun's relationship and will most definitely ruin his and Eiji-kun's friendship. _

_ "I am sorry Yukiko, but I cannot." Fuji admitted, before kissing me._

_I stood there frozen, not sure why my brain is not telling me to push him away or at least kick him where the sun don't shine. Suddenly, I heard a heartbreaking gasp from the doorway. I immediately pushed Fuji-senpai away and turned around to see my beloved look heartbroken._

_ "Eiji-kun! This is not what it—" _

_ "Save it Tsukino-san…" Eiji said coldly._

_I flinched at the sound of his tone. I tried to approach him, but he held up his hand to stop me from getting any closer. _

_ "The stupid thing is I refused to believe that there was indeed something strange going on between you two after that play…" Eiji then scoffed before continuing, "Shame on me huh…"_

_ "Please my beloved let me explain!" I pleaded, trying to hold back my tears but ultimately failing. _

_ "I am sorry my snow cone…I think we should take a break…" Eiji said, also failing to hold back his tears._

_I swear I could hear and feel my heart break from hearing those words coming out from the person I am deeply in love with mouth. Eiji-kun then took one last look at me before exiting the classroom._

_As I watched the person I love walk out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath before turning my attention to Fuji-senpai._

_ "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Because of YOU Eiji-kun now thinks I am a cheater! Because of YOU I lost the love of my life. Get it through your thick skull senpai that I will NEVER return that your feelings that you have for me!" I angrily yelled at him. I then grabbed my bag and turned towards him one last time and declared,_

_ "Our friendship is over! Stay the hell away from me!" _

_I then quickly exited the room and ran to my go to place whenever I want to hide away from my problems._

[Present Time: At Hyoutei Academy]

This is where I am currently and have been since _that_ day. I have been ignoring everyone's text messages and phone calls because I just cannot handle dealing with everyone at Seigaku.

"You know… I never thought our Yuki-hime would run away so easily…" I heard Atobe-kun's voice.

I looked up from the piano and saw all of the Hyoutei tennis regulars. I am pretty sure my eyes looked pretty swollen, but right now I just do not care anymore.

"Yuki-chan, I do not think you cried this hard when you and Shishido-san broke up." Choutarou joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ryou-kun then whacked him on the arm.

"HEY!"

"What? I am just trying to make her feel better…" Choutarou muttered, while rubbing the spot where Ryou-kun hit him.

I felt a small smile begin to form. I wiped some of my tears away and thanked them for trying to cheer me up.

I saw Ryou-kun walk towards me and pulled me up from the piano bench to give me hug.

Somehow, I kind of felt safe in his arms. Hey, you never forget your first love.

"You know, you could always go back out with me. I could make you feel better and help you forget that violently uncool Kikumaru Eiji." Shishido jokingly said.

I suddenly flinched when Ryou-kun mentioned my beloved's name.

Mukahi-senpai saw me tense up and scolded Ryou-kun,

"Nice going stupid! Now she is going to cry again!"

Ryou-kun looked down and suddenly felt his uniform getting wet from my tears.

"Shit! Please do not cry Yuki-chan. It honestly breaks my heart to see you crying over someone who is not worth your tears." Shishido whispered, as he tightened his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

I honestly just want to run away again and get away from Japan all together.

"YUKI-CHAN!" I heard a familiar voice shouted. Suddenly I was pulled away from Ryou-kun's embrace and into another one.

"See! I knew you would go back to this hell hole! Kaidoh-kun did not believe me but ha! Take that my sexy viper!" Yumi shouted but was greeted with a hissing sound as a response.

Yuu-chan then made a noise and focused her attention back on me.

"Yuki-chan when are you going to go come back home? Everyone at Seigaku is suddenly depressed, especially my cousin."

"I am sorry Yuu-chan, but I cannot. Not as long as he is there..." I tried to reason with my best friend.

"It is going to be okay Yuki-chan! I talked some sense into that idiot and—" I interrupted her.

"No not him but _him…_" I corrected her.

Yuu-chan finally realized which him I was talking about and then reassured me,

"Oh! I took care of that fucker as soon as I heard what happened from my cousin. Then I hit my stupid cousin for actually thinking that you would ever cheat on him, especially since _that_ stupid fucker over there in the blue cap cheated on you!"

"YAH! First of all! Who are you calling a stupid fucker!? Second of all! For the billionth time! I. DID. NOT. CHEAT. ON. YUKIKO!"

"PUH! EXCUSES! EXCUSES!'

Suddenly Yuu-chan and Ryou-kun engaged in a screaming match.

Not being able to take it anymore, I decided to break it up.

"GUYS! Please stop fighting! For me at least."

I saw Yuu-chan and Ryou-kun exchanged glances and then agreed to a truce at least for now.

"So what are you going to do Yuki-hime?" Atobe asked.

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes before deciding to go back to Seigaku and face both of them.

"Do not worry Yuki-chan, I will be by your side this time." Yumi reassured as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Yuu-chan." I thanked, before turning to the boys and thanking them for keeping me company while I was hiding.

Once I gave them all hugs and bid them farewell, me and Yuu-chan left Hyoutei and made our way back to Seigaku to settle this once and for all.

"You still love her huh Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked, as the rest of the regulars turned towards Shishido, anticipating for his answer.

Shishido's eyes were glued on the door where Yukiko had exited and admitted,

"I do… it is violently uncool of me to still love her and not being able to be with her…"

"Do not worry Shishido-san, I am sure you two will get back together someday in the future." Choutarou comforted his doubles partner.

Shishido smiled, "I hope so…"

[At Seigaku: Tennis Courts]

"Eiji, are you sure you do not want to take a break?" Oishi asked, noticing that his doubles partner's form was slacking severely.

Eiji kept staring at this certain spot. Wondering what he was staring at, Oishi suddenly heard Momo yell,

"YUKIKO-CHAN! You are back!"

Oishi saw Eiji tense up and heard his racket drop to the ground. Suddenly he saw Eiji run out of the courts and towards her.

"S-snow cone, y-you are here." I heard Eiji-kun stutter. However, I still did not have the courage to look at him in the eyes. Suddenly, I felt my head tilt up and I was greeted with a familiar pair of eyes that I loved to stare at and get lost in.

"I am sorry…" Eiji whispered sadly, and pulled me into the most loving hug.

I then heard sniffling. I know it was not coming from me, so that left me with only one person.

"Please do not cry my beloved…you know it breaks my heart to see you cry…"

"I honestly do not deserve you. I mean you listened to me when we went through a similar situation. I am a terrible boyfriend…"

"You take that back! You are a wonderful boyfriend! I would not trade you for the most valuable thing in the world!" I tried to comfort him.

Eiji stayed silent as his tears continued to stream down on the cheeks I kissed multiple of times.

"I honestly love you with all of my heart and no man could ever change that."

Suddenly, Eiji's soft lips crashed onto mine and right then and there I could feel all of the love he has for me.

We then heard a cough, interrupting our loving scene. I looked away to see the person who caused this situation in the first place.

"What the hell do _you_ want sempai?" I spat, still not ready to forgive him.

Eiji tightened his hold on me, also not trusting of his so called friend.

"I know what I did does not deserve your forgiveness nor your friendship, but I honestly do want to apologize for the problems that I have caused you both." Fuji said.

I looked up to my beloved Eiji to see how he wants to deal with his apology.

"Look, I do not blame you for going after my girlfriend. She is indeed one of a kind, but I just cannot forgive you right now. I will continue to be your teammate but I do not think I can be your friend. At least for right now." Eiji responded, with the most serious expression I have seen on him to date.

Fuji nodded, to acknowledge that what my beloved said was fair. He then bid us farewell and went to practice with Kawamura-sempai.

"I am proud of you Eiji-kun. You handled that very well. I thought you were going to punch him or something." I said, resting my head on his arm.

Eiji then smiled sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow at him then gasped,

"You did not!"

Eiji continued to smile and began to rub the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sorry snow cone but I had to…"

I smiled at him and cupped both of his cheeks.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Eiji smiled sweetly at me, "Mmm… I think I need some reminding. Want to come over later? My whole family will be gone." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows like a pervert.

I squeaked and slapped his chest playfully. I then turned away abruptly to hide my blushing face.

Eiji then back hugged me and whispered,

"I will take that as a yes…"

END!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this side story. I think this one is my longest one to date haha. Please read and review! Remember! There is a difference between being a prick and actually giving constructive criticism. <strong>

**Until the next side chapter!**

**Yuki-chan out! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter like I promised :) Obviously, this takes place during the match between Seigaku and St. Rudolph; however I can't remember the episode number for the life of me haha Anyway! I shall keep updating as long as my relationship with PoT is still on :P Okay disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PoT CHARACTERS! NOR DO I OWE THE EPISODE IN WHICH THIS SIDE CHAPTER IS INSPIRED FROM! I DO OWN MY CHARACTER AND MY FRIEND OWNS HER CHARACTER ^^ **

* * *

><p>Ai no Himesama~!<p>

_Yukiko's Side Chapter: Such a Dirty Trick!_

"I swear if that stupid self-centered ex-boyfriend of mine hits on me during this game, I will seriously take the heaviest racket that I can find and shove it up his—" I interrupted Yuu-chan's rant when I noticed that one of the St. Rudolph's players were purposely aiming for my beloved.

"Yuu-chan look! Why are they purposely aiming for my Eiji-kun?" I asked her, since I knew of her ties with the school that our boys are playing against.

Yuu-chan then turned her attention from her ex-boyfriend to the match. A second later, I felt my wrist in her tight grip.

"That no good dirty, rotten, son of a bitch of a man!" She suddenly exclaimed. I swear if looks could kill, I am sure Mizuki-san would definitely be dead right now.

Starting to lose feeling in my right wrist, I asked her what she came to realize. Yuu-chan finally let go my poor wrist, which I am sure is bruised now, and explained what was happening.

"You see my dear Yuki-chan, my idiot ex-boyfriend somehow found out about my cousin's low stamina, which only occurs when A) he either does too much acrobatic tricks or B) the match is going on longer than he expected too. So in return, he has ordered the captain, the one with semi-long brown hair, to aim all of returns to Kikumaru-kun. Thus, making him work harder, which results in him, as he likes to say 'his batteries running low on power'." Yumi explained, as she is somehow dressed up as Sherlock Holmes.

"Um…where did you get that outfit?" I asked her, eyeing her weirdly.

"I will save that story for another time, my dear Watson!"

I let out a small giggle.

"Anyway, back on topic… HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO MY BELOVED?!" I shouted, obviously worried about my boyfriend.

"Well I would kindly explain once you stop shaking the crap out of me." Yumi nervously replied.

I instantly let go of her shoulders and quickly apologized.

"Now to answer your question! It is because Mizuki is a prick to put it in simple terms." Yumi answered, narrowing her eyes at her ex's direction.

"Why does it suddenly feel cold?" Mizuki thought to himself, unsure where the chilling feeling is coming from.

I continued to stare at Eiji-kun, hoping that he is going to be alright. Also it does not help that Seigaku's match against St. Rudolph had to happen when it is extremely warm outside.

As the match continued on, I could tell that my beloved is starting to feel fatigue. I continued to feel helpless in this situation and when it was time for the players to take a water break, I instantly ran out on the court, not caring if I would get in trouble.

"EIJI!" I shouted, hoping it would get his attention, but it did not. I could hear his panting and using the towel as a shade was not helping him regain his energy.

I kneeled in front of him and pulled his head into my chest, hoping me comforting him would help. I tried fanning him with my hand to help keep him cool but I could tell all I was doing was fanning him warm air.

"Please be okay my Eiji…" I helplessly thought, as I rested my head on top of his.

"Tsukino-chan…I am sorry that I could not prevent Eiji from reaching this state…" I heard Oishi apologized.

I shook my head, "No Oishi-sempai, it is not your fault. You did not know that they would do such a dirty trick." I told him, as I looked down to my beloved.

The referee then called the players back to the court and I had to let my boyfriend out of my embrace.

Once I exited the court, I saw that Oishi stopped in his tracks. I looked to see where he was looking at and saw that Eiji-kun was still sitting on the bench.

"Oh no… I do not think he could go on." I sadly thought, wanting this match to be over so that he could rest properly.

My beloved Eiji-kun finally stood up from the bench and took his position. When St. Rudolph served the ball, I observed that Eiji-kun was still standing in place.

"Do not worry Tsukino-chan… I will play 2v1 so that Eiji could recharge some of this energy a little more." Oishi declared in his mind, suddenly feeling determined.

For a couple of minutes, I saw that Oishi-sempai was playing the match by himself and when I noticed that he was going to miss the ball, I suddenly saw a familiar red headed sprint over the area and returned it.

"Sorry I took so long to recharge Oishi!" Eiji apologized, flashing him a playful smile and the peace sign.

I sighed in relief that he was okay, but still a little worried about whether he would have enough energy to play if they go into a tiebreaker.

The match continued on with a little to no problems. Oishi-sempai messed up on some serves and Eiji-kun had some moments where he would return the ball but it would hit the net. I kept cheering the golden pair on with all my heart and hoping that it would not come down to a tiebreaker. However, my wish was not granted. They had to go into tiebreaker and now it came down to whether Eiji-kun could hold out long enough to win. Unfortunately, to everyone's disappointment St. Rudolph took the tiebreaker and ultimately on that match. Everyone looked upset for the golden pair, and I could hear the freshmen trio weeping in the background. Once Eiji entered the stands, I ran to his side and hugged him, not caring that he was sweating profusely.

"You did great my beloved." I told him sweetly, while smiling softly yet lovingly at him.

Eiji made a noise in disapproval.

"No I did not my snow cone…if only I had enough stamina to continue on, then me and Oishi would have won that tiebreaker." He argued, obviously angry with himself.

I kneeled down in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Hey look at me Eiji-kun, you did your best and that is all that I and the rest of the Seigaku regulars could ask of you." I reassured him, before placing an innocent kiss on his cheek.

Eiji still felt beaten up over losing this match, and once again I felt helpless because I cannot take away his pain.

He then noticed how depressed I was starting to become and began patting my head.

"Snow cone, please show me that beautiful smile of yours. Your smile always puts a smile on my face." Eiji stated, as he went from patting my head to repeatedly poking my cheeks.

I playfully swatted his hand away, "Eiji! Stop poking my cheeks!" I complained, as I tried to block his attacks.

"But you look so squishy right now and cannot forget cute too!" He argued, as he successfully poked my right cheek.

"If you do not stop right this minute, I will bite you!"

Eiji then wiggled his eyebrows, "Promise?"

I stared at him in awe and felt a blush slowly creep on my cheeks.

"You really are something…"

"But you love me nya~"

"Now I am not so sure…"

"EHH?! Wait come back my snow cone!"

END!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a fun time ^^ I still do not like that Mizuki lol Anyway! Be on the look out for any future chapters and please read and review :) Remember to leave constructive criticism and not be a douche bag about it. <strong>

**Until next time~**

**Yuki-chan out!**

**-  
>Update 1230/14: I just realized that I mentioned the wrong school ^^; It was actually St. Rudolph during that arc and not St Fudomine, but I have changed it just now. Sorry for the mess up! **


End file.
